To address the CTSA vision to have a sustained and transformative influence on the quality and value of clinical & translational research, leadership from three academic institutions - Emory University, Morehouse School of Medicine, and Georgia Institute of Technology, along with other collaborative organizations formed in 2007, the Atlanta Clinical and Translational Science Institute (ACTSI). The ACTSI has integrated discovery, education, training and community engagement programs and engendered an unprecedented level of transformation in clinical and translational research in our community. The ACTSI has developed an Atlanta home for clinical and translational research through support of: 673 investigators, 520 projects, 93 pilot projects in 96 research areas, over 193 federal (PHS) grants, 134 current or graduated MSCR, KL, or TL scholars, and over 75 additional active trainees. ACTSI support has also contributed to 661 scientific publications, tripled inter-institutional collaborations, and led to important scientific breakthroughs in clinical and translational science. Guided by the mission, [tjhrough ethical community engagement, focused education and training, and innovative support of discovery, the collaborative partners ofthe ACTSI rapidly and efficiently translate scientific discoveries to impact all populations ofthe Atlanta community, in the next five years, eleven key function programs will be charged with implementing three expanded specific aims. Aim 1: Promote discovery through inter-disciplinary collaboration, the development of novel and emerging technologies, drugs, devices, diagnostics and biologies, and the efficient translation of these discoveries to benefit human health. Aim 2: Expand and improve outstanding programs to educate and train a growing cadre of ethnically diverse, clinician scientists, and increase the capacity and infrastructure to foster multidisciplinary translational research teams. Aim 3: Actively engage the community in research that will engender the public trust in scientific discovery and the translation of new knowledge that ultimately enhances the health ofthe communities we serve.